


Unseen Thoughts

by Shiyayoi



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Angst, I'm misusing tags, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Was reminded by someone that they are just 15 to 16 yrs old, Writer chose to stop at kissing and touching, i love them, just a little, they are both cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiyayoi/pseuds/Shiyayoi
Summary: It's their last year of middle school , Nao suspects that it might be their last year studying together in the same school , even without swimming he was desperate to make this last year count , enjoying school life to its fullest with Natsuya his friend and crush , but he accidentally confessed his feelings to him through a text message .With the status quo broken , the two struggled to get their feelings across .





	Unseen Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this two since the movie and I just really wanted to write something about them , only them.  
> And rest assured it will have a happy ending.

" Do you swim only to be with Haru. "

When Nao said that to the green first year , it reminded him of himself . He started swimming because of Natsuya but in due time he found that he also enjoys swimming a lot .

        _And the two have became the highlight of his life ._

_But not long after that realization , one of the two was ripped away from him ._

He was extremely devastated after that but he also cared about his kind , rash and honest friend enough that he'd never let him know his own suffering . He'd do anything if it's for Natsuya's sake and he was gonna make sure that he doesn't lose him too , even without swimming he was keen on finding ways to make himself useful .

Although in most circumstances they find its way to him and not the other way around , as proven by the urgent call for him .

" NAO !! Help ! "

Nao turned his head back to see his distressed brown haired friend as he was stepping out of the school gate. 

" I've failed at the Math exam again , help me . "

" Do you want me to come over and ... "

" YES ! And stay the night please . "

" … Sure but I haven't even finished my sentence . "

Still amazed at his friend's rashness he followed him to his home .

 

He calls Natsuya his friend but after that little incident in the hospital he wasn't very sure what their relationship was , he basically confessed to Natsuya through a text message , so to be honest it wasn't a small incident at all .

After the surgery , the fact that he won't be able to swim for quite a while finally sank in , it was his last year of middle school and most likely the last year he will get to swim with Natsuya in a team , he knew that Natsuya would most likely attend high school abroad , at the very least he wanted to get his feelings across before he leaves . He got a hold of his phone to see a fog over everything , typing a long passage was beyond him so he just wrote the first thing that came to his mind , also the heart of all his thoughts , I love you .

He was depressed but he was still sane and also a wuss , he wasn't ready to send something like this out and wreck his relationship with Natsuya especially since it's their last year here , he pressed the top right button to delete the message …

      _Wait ! The top right button is for sending the message , the delete button is on the left , I pressed it on instinct !_

Nao was very certain that Natsuya would dispise him after he accidentally sent the text after his eye surgery , but instead he just said ,

" Then let's start dating . "

_What kind of an expression was he making ?_

Nao only woke up from the surgery a few hours ago so everything was still blurry , it was quite a wonder even to himself that he was able to type , so he wasn't sure what Natsuya meant when he rushed in and said that .

    _Was it a joke ?_

_Or was it just pity ?_

_Maybe he meant it ?_

_Or was he just being kind and didn't want to break my heart ?_

Millions of questions went through his head but no matter how much thought he put into it , he dared not ask .

However , nothing seemed to be different afterwards so Nao just went on to assume that It was nothing but a mere joke . Besides , he likes how things are now , peaceful school days and walking home next to his dear friend and crush .

 

* * *

 

_I invited him to stay over , and … Now what ?_

Natsuya was never a person that would fret over actions and consequences , he was a spontaneous person , if there's something he wanted he would just go get it , but somehow with Nao it was different . He basically forced him to join the swimming club but that wasn't out of the ordinary , he made those first years join too , the difference was that when it came to Nao he wondered if it was too selfish , if he hadn't force him to join maybe his eye would never have needed surgery , maybe he got retinal detachment because he swam too much , but even so he was certain that he wanted to swim with Nao .

And the more time he spent with Nao , the more he realized that he sees Nao as someone beyond his friend , when he started getting urges seeing Nao half-naked in the changing room , he knew that it was love .

The day of the surgery Natsuya waited and prayed that Nao would come out unscathed and everything would be back to normal , he had no idea how long he had waited on that hospital bench but every single time he heard a door open he'd hope that it was Nao . He was overjoyed when he received a text message from Nao , he didn't even care what it said , the message itself meant that he was fine . Opening the message he found a short but shocking sentence that he never thought he would get .

    _I love you ._

Natsuya gasped at the message and all worries went flying out of the window , he stood up and rushed to the room Nao was in , he wanted to hug him and maybe even kiss him , yep , even if he says the text wasn't for him or it was a mistake , he'd still kiss him .

" Nao ! "

" Natsuya ? That text … "

" Yes I read it , then let's start dating ! "

" … "

Natsuya was going to went in for a kiss like he had planned but … Nao's eyes didn't meet his , he was wincing his eyes and seemed to be having difficulty seeing , if he kissed Nao now it just felt like he was taking advantage of the situation and it didn't sit right with Natsuya. 

" … "

" Ah ! Wait Natsuya I'm fine really ! The surgery just ended not long ago , so it's normal to have a blurry vision . "

And after that it just seemed awkward to bring the subject of dating up , so neither of them did , neither of them brought it up for a whole month .

 

_He invited Nao to stay the night and … now Nao's taking a bath in his house , what could go wrong ?_

He sat in the living room with his Math materials , listening to the dripping water , smelling the flowery odour of shampoo sipping out of the shower room , he could practically imagine Nao naked and washing up , it kept drilling holes in his patience and self-control . He gathered all his things and went up to his own bedroom .

" Nao ! I'm going upstairs ! "

" Oh , okay . Did I distracted you ? "

        _Yes !_

" No "

Blatantly lying wasn't his style but he was never gonna tell Nao that he got distracted from imaging him naked with water gliding down his back .

  _Maybe inviting him to stay the night wasn't such a great idea afterall ..._

But no matter what he really wanted some time alone with him , without parents , classmates and the brats .

 

* * *

 

Nao finished his shower and went up to Natsuya's room where he found him studying , he joined him sitting across the table on the floor , facing Natsuya. 

" … ummm.  "

Natsuya kept grumbling and tabbing the pen against his chin but in spite of it all Nao knew he was actually focusing on his Math materials , yet he just couldn't help but interrupt when he heard his painful grumbles .

" Ikuya and the others are holding a training camp today , aren't they ? "

    _… he's talking about the brats again ._

" Huh ? Oh yeah , they're training for the summer tournament. "

" It's a little early isn't it ? "

" … better early than late . "

" Should we go bring them some snacks ? "

    _There it was again , the kind and soft expression that Natsuya fell in love with , slightly winced gold eyes and fine hair that glint as he rested his head on his palm to give a smile , almost maternal kind of smile . Though most of the time it surfaces when he's talking about the first years that he has currently took under his wing , LUCKY BRATS !_

" … you don't have to spoil them that much."

" He's your cute little brother , how can I not spoil him ? "

Natsuya turned his head slightly to the side and grumbled in a lower volume ,

" … but you don't spoil me , I want a snack too . "

" You are not a kid , you don't need snacks .  "

" … snacks aren't only for kids . "

    _Something inside Natsuya snapped and his body moved on his own ._

" Natsuya ? Ah … "

Before Nao could make out what he meant , he found Natsuya's bony hands circling to the back of his head and tugging it upwards to meet his brown eyelashes and his lips , it was a soft and warm kiss , one filled with affection , a kiss that Nao all but melted into , he still hasn't caught up to what's happening and it was quite a big shock but even so he would never back away from this . Putting his pen down , Nao stroked Natsuya's face and slowly moved down to his bare collar bone . He felt Natsuya's hands slowly snaking down to his chest as the kiss became more passionate , without breaking the kiss Natsuya pulled Nao up on his feet and sat on the side of the bed with Nao straddling his lap . 

" Open your mouth . "

Natsuya demanded between kisses and Nao felt a hint of excitement from his demand , much like when he's swimming but at the same time very different , mere words could not possibly describe what he's feeling now . He clenched his hands on Natsuya's shoulder as he did what the brunet had asked , opening his mouth and letting Natsuya's tongue intertwine with his .

He was about to lose himself in the countless kisses when thoughts came crashing down .

  _But why is he doing this ?_

_Does this mean he's serious when he said it ?_

_Or was he just doing it for my sake , since I confessed to him and he didn't want to hurt me ?_

The thoughts pained him and he abruptly pulled away from Natsuya even though he enjoyed it a lot .

" … Nao ? Ah ! Sorry was that too much ? "

" … why ? "

Natsuya seemed absolutely lost at the question. 

" We're dating aren't we ? " 

" Yeah but why ? It's only because you didnt want to hurt me , isn't it ? "

" What ? No ! It's because … isn't it obvious !? I … I … like you ! "

" … "

Nao was still processing what Natsuya said , as he was overwhelmed by joy and also a huge sense of relieve .

" Nao , you are actually an idiot aren't you ? Whatever were you thinking ? Why would I kiss you if I didn't like you ? "

" But that day in the hospital you changed the subject right after saying that , so I guessed you were regretting it or something. "

Natsuya wrapped his arms around Nao and landed numerous kisses on the crook of his neck .

" I'd never regret this and you were still recovering then . "

" You've known me for how many years now ? Have I ever came across to you as someone who'd think that much . "

" Well ... no . "

Nao laughed as he hugged Natsuya and helped himself to a large share of his curly brown hair , he let himself fall on Natsuya while the one under him failed to balance himself and fell into the bouncy bed .

Natsuya didn't waste any time after getting Nao's permission , he slid his hand under the loose shirt Nao was wearing , that was actually Natsuya's clothe and it was obviously too big for him , the shirt tumbled down to Nao's chest in no time and under it was white silky skin , Nao's a swimmer and a good one , so his body wasn't soft , there were quite a lot of muscles , but that was exactly what he was yearning for . He licked his neck , his distinct collarbone and listened to the pants Nao gave out , it was luring and made him want more , he slowly increased the pace to which he was licking , trailing the area around his nipples , Nao trembled from the sensations and collapsed on to Natsuya bringing his nipple straight into Natsuya's mouth . 

It was obvious that Nao tried to suppress his moans as Natsuya grabbed on to his shoulder blade and gently bite his nipples , he gave the two equal amounts of affection and care , he loved the taste of it but he also hoped to hear more of Nao's moans .

" … Nao , don't hold your voice in , I want to hear them . "

Nao's face , ears and even his neck became red after hearing Natsuya's wish and despite how embarrassing he found his voice to be , he obliged his lover's wish , he obliged and took it up a notch , inching forward he laid his face right next to Natsuya's and his mouth barely touching Natsuya's ear , moaning straight into him as Natsuya lovingly caressed his waist .

" I can't believe good boy Nao is actually seducing people . "

" Not any people , you , only you . "

" Hahaha , right only me and I guess you will be sleeping here with me tonight . "

Natsuya slipped his hands under the waistband of Nao's pants , getting the undergarment loose he wrapped his hands around Nao's shaft , rubbing it with a steady pace , he was hell bent on coaxing more sexy moans out of Nao's throat .

" Na … tsuya , it can't only just be me , I'll … do it for you too . "

Trembling , Nao shyly moved his hands to Natsuya's pants , his hands were shaky , almost tickly , but even that shot tingles up Natsuya's spine , he let out a low growl as he wanted Nao to increase the pace . But seeing as it's not gonna happen anytime soon , he grabbed a hold of Nao's hips and arched up slightly so that their erections pressed up against each other , Natsuya jerked Nao up and down gaining thrills from the friction while enjoying Nao's whimpers . After basking in the pleasure they've gained from their newly found lovers , they released onto each other's chest and they caught their breathes in each other's loving embrace .

Natsuya turned to the side and nuzzled Nao into his chest , feeling like the happiest person in the entire world , even the universe .

" Sorry I got your clothes dirty , Natsuya . "

" Don't sweat it , I'll wash it tomorrow . "

" Ah ! Wait , Natsuya what about your Math retake exam ? "

" … "

" What did you do , Natsuya ? "

Nao stared at him like a mother looking at his four year old son who broke an antique vase .

" … I may or may not have faked failing the Math exam to get you here . "

" … "

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write more smut but I felt bad about it when I think about the fact that they are just 15 years old "kids" basically . * tho they look so mature and grown up even in the movie *  
> For readers who are below 15 yrs old , no offense but I did put quotations for the word kids.


End file.
